Voice of Heart
by Stephy825
Summary: A girl that has an awesome singing voice gets dragged to a kingdom that what mostly matters is how well you dance, not sing. Now what would Aika do about that..? She had never, ever tried dancing before...
1. Wish

**A/N : Oh yes, I'm finally done with the first chapter. Hm...I have nothing much to say here, other than the fact that I thought I would never write something as...uh..._romance_. Bleh...**

**Any~way...enjoy~**

**All songs sung by the main character are owned by the anime/person who created it. :)**

* * *

Chapter 1 - Wish

_"Sunao na uta ga utaenai...kazari tsuketeshimau kara..._

_Itsu kara konna ni raku ni jibun...mamoru koto o oboeta no..."_ the lyrics swayed along with the breeze as the young girl sang them. She was thirteen, and had a pure look in her eye, which would reflect her passion for singing. Sitting under the pink cherry blossom tree, she sat there, unnoticed by the world, and sang a song. The tree seemed to sway along with her, and the sounds outside of that drained away.

_"Ki...tto, otona ni naru koto nanka yori...taisetsu na mono ga aru no..._

_Ki...tto, sore o mitsukerannai mama...otona ni natte yuku~n da..."_ she then stopped, even though there was one more line left to say. Looking up at the sky, she sighed.

This is Aika, a shy and quiet girl known for her singing skills. She hasn't participated in a choir or anything though, because she didn't want that to get rid of her free time to relax and be along with nature. Everything was peaceful now; it was just morning, so it would be normal for there to be few people around. Aika had long wavy black hair and red eyes, and was wearing a plain attire that included a collared orange shirt with two buttons, a light brown capri and simple black shoes.

"Mhm...what should I do today?" she muttered to herself, gazing at the surroundings of the park; the petals of the cherry blossom trees fluttering around the wind. "Today's Sunday..."

"Aika?" a voice suddenly came out. She turned and saw a boy the same age as her leaning on the trunk of the tree, a light smirk on his face. He was young, and wore a loose white shirt and blue pants. He also had light blond hair, and his green eyes were staring at hers. "Nice to see you Victor." she responded.

"Heh, I was sorta wondering where you were. You always wonder off in the weekends. Don't tell me you finished your homework already?" he got his answer when she nodded back at him. "I can't believe you! I mean, Algebra is so _hard_..."

"Not really."

"Whatever."

"So what are you doing here?" Aika asked.

"Uh...nothing much. I got bored so I was wondering where you went." he mumbled as he sat down beside her on the grass.

"You know me, just relaxing." she smiled at him. Victor smiled back in return, but then he shifted his view to the sky above him. "Don't you; uh...get bored of your life Aika?"

"What do you mean..?"

"You know, like we go to school every day, have quizzes, assignments and all...don't you get tired of it?" he glanced at his friend.

"...yeah, sometimes." her reply actually surprised Victor a bit; he didn't expect that kind of answer from her honestly.

"How 'bout this, if you could wish for anything in your life right now, what would it be?"

"...I don't know. Something exciting I guess." Aika muttered, and then turned to the boy. "What about you Victor?"

"I wanna go to an entirely different dimension and battle monsters with a sword! That would an awesome life to live won't it? The life of an adventurer!" he beamed as he pumped his fist up to the sky. The girl giggled. "You still think like a child."

"Well we are still kids aren't we?" he replied. Suddenly, he stood up and looked at the opposite direction; towards the exit to the park. "Hey, I have to go now. Mom's probably thinking where I went."

"Okay, I'll stay here a little longer." Victor started walking down to the gray road, and before he went further, he looked back and waved. "See you tomorrow Aika!" after the girl waved back to him, he left, leaving her all alone again under the cherry blossom tree.

Soon, Aika decided it was time for her to leave as well, but before she left, she saw someone not far from where she was, watering the pink and purple flowers nearby. He was a little older than her, had short green hair, and matching eyes. He was wearing a light blue tee, brown long shorts and sandals. He was smiling at the plants as the water trickled on the petals and leaves. Aika recognized him immediately, because he's always helping everyone out. "Leon!" she called.

His attention turned to Aika who was walking towards him, a bigger smile on his face now. "Hey Aika. Relaxing under the trees I see."

"Yeah...and you're watering the flowers as usual too." she grinned as she placed her arms behind her. She bent down to take a closer look at where he was. "So you take care of the flowers here as well?" Leon shook his head. "I just noticed that they were a little dehydrated, so I ran back to my house and got my watering can."

Aika giggled. "You're too kind to the plants Leon." he laughed as well from the comment, then afterward it was only the sound of the running water from the red can that was heard. The black-haired girl then stood up and told him that she had to go back already. Leon nodded in response, and then she left the park.

As she was walking along the gray sidewalk, she noticed another familiar pacing around, thinking hard about something. He was older and taller than Aika, had black hair and orange eyes. The teen was wearing a midnight blue short-sleeved jacket and a white shirt under, beige shorts and dark shoes. He seemed to be muttering something as he stood on one spot, not noticing Aika coming closer to him. The boy was surprised when his shoulder was suddenly tapped by an index finger. "H-huh?" he spun around and exhaled. "Oh, it's just you."

"Don't tell me you got lost again Lucas..."

"N-no I didn't! I just have nothing to do!" he shot back indignantly. She just giggled in response, which made the teen even more annoyed. But he knew she was right about him being lost, and sighed. "Just show me the way back to my house please." he mumbled with a depressed look on his face.

"Of course. I was about to head home anyway." she gestured him to follow her, and they started walking.

"Thanks." Lucas managed a smile, but he hated it when anyone points out how bad his sense of direction is. He has gotten a little more used to it with Aika..."Where's Victor?" he suddenly asked.

"Probably at his room." she replied.

"Oh...I see." he placed his hands in his pockets in boredom, not that she was boring or anything...there just wasn't anything to talk about. So the way back was more silent than usual, with the birds chirping around and flying from tree to tree; the pink petals wafting around them. When Lucas caught a glimpse of his house on the horizon, he thanked Aika again and ran to it, leaving her with a smirk as she continued further in to her home.

* * *

As soon as the day went by, it was already night time, and it was time for her to sleep. Entering her room after brushing her teeth and changing into her pajamas which were color light pink, she slowly walked to her bed and let herself fall on the cushion. Aika then pulled herself to the white pillow and went under her green blanket. She reached for the red lamp beside her and closed it, causing the entire room to suddenly grow dark. The moonlight from the window outside was the only light source, and at this time, she was supposed to sleep.

Today was different.

Out of the blue, the door to her brown wardrobe flung open, and a strange, yellow symbol was clearly seen on it. Aika couldn't see what was happening though, the light coming from the portal or something was too bright for her to see. The next thing she knew, she opened the light from her lamp again, only to find a girl that looked exactly like her except with a pink ball gown and a little pink rabbit with a purple mask and a wand on her carpeted floor. Steadily, the mysterious girl stood up, blinked a few times, and turned to Aika. "You're name's Aika right?"

"Uh...yeah? But how did you know my name?"

"My name's Aika too. I came from a different world from yours." she replied like it was totally normal.

"Oh-kay? So can you explain to me why did you come out of my closet?" you would be wondering how calm she sounded in a situation as weird and unexpected as this. She was sort of freaking out, but she knew panicking won't do anything but make it worse, so she decided to interrogate her instead.

"You see, I come from a world where there would be a ball held and-"

"Wait a sec, you're a princess?" Aika interrupted while pointing at the silver tiara on her head. She nodded, and then suddenly gave it to her. "To get to the point, I want you to dance for me at the ball."

"W-whaaa..? Why _me_?" she screamed in shock, and then covered her mouth in case her mom or dad heard it. "Can't you dance?"

"That's the problem Aika." the little rabbit spoke up, which surprised her even more. Whoever heard of animals talking English so easily? "Our little princess here can't dance, no matter how hard she tried. And in our time, the ball's only a month away. So we were hoping that you would substitute for her." there was total silence in the room for the next few moments, and then Aika sighed.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to take the place of your princess who came from a different dimension to go to a ball where I would have to dance with somebody because she has no idea how." the girl summarized.

"Yup. That's the gist of it." the rabbit spoke up while nodding.

"...do you have any idea who's my partner?"

"Nope." the princess said. "You would choose him at the dinner party tonight. So can you please do it? I promise I'll try my best to be like you here!"

Aika blinked, for a second, it felt just too good to be true. I mean, a princess suddenly appears in your closet asking you to partner up with a prince? At that moment, she remembered what Victor asked her...

_"How 'bout this, if you could wish for anything in your life right now, what would it be?"_

"Who knew that Victor could predict something like this..?" she muttered softly.

"Is that a yes?" the other Aika asked.

"...sure. Well, this is like a once in a lifetime opportunity right?" at that, the two practically squealed in gratitude.

"Thank you so much!" she grabbed both of her hands as her eyes twinkled. "Now hurry! Kip will guide you in the other world okay?"

"_Kip..?_"

"That would be me." the little mammal said as he approached the portal; making a gesture to jump in. The girl looked at him like he was crazy, but his stare didn't waver. So with a gulp, she dove in with Kip following him, and found herself gazing at a long purple tunnel that seemed to stretch to no end. Closing her eyes, Aika just hoped she made the right decision, and that her friends wouldn't know what happened.


	2. Start

Chapter 2 - Start

"Hey! Get up Aika!" Kip's voice rang in her ears. The girl slowly opened her eyes to find herself on a soft carpet, and something poking her. As soon as she saw the wand in front of her, she blinked, and then slowly got up into a sitting position. "Are...are we here?" she asked.

"See for yourself." the little rabbit responded. Aika did scan the area, and saw that she was in a completely different room from her own. For some reason, her other self has a love for pink because the entire room seemed to be covered with it. The girl noticed also that she was still in her pajamas, and the tiara right beside her.

Out of the blue, two more rabbits came bursting into the room, both with an urgent look in their eyes. "Princess!" they shouted in unison.

"Huh?"

"What are you doing in that outfit?" the girl rabbit shrieked. "We have to get to the dinner party pronto!" the male one beside her added.

"But...how do I change..?"

"Use the tiara of course!" she shouted. Aika was confused, but picked up the silver crown anyway and placed it on her head. As soon as she did so, a ball of light circled around her, covering her whole body with a bright veil. When the light vanished, a beautiful pink gown like the other princess was wearing was on her, shocking the girl a lot. "Woah-!"

"No time to be surprised Princess!" Kip said as he grabbed her hand and started pulling her out of the room and across the hall. "We have to go!" all she could do was nod in reply as she let the bunny guide her to the ballroom.

* * *

Aika couldn't help but gape as she entered a large, hollow room filled with all kinds of people, which she guessed would be royalty. The ballroom was big enough to have a second floor, and the orange light reflected from the big chandeliers above made the place livelier. There was a large dinner table in the middle, but there was also a huge space to the left that was reserved for dancers. Kip led Aika to one of the chairs and showed her dinner. But she refused since she already had dinner back at her world so she only ate a little. Afterward, she decided to explore the crowded area since there was nothing else to do.

Squeezing past two people, she lost her footing and nearly tripped if another person was able to catch her by the arm. When Aika looked up to see who it was, she nearly screamed. "V-vic-"

"You okay?" the blonde asked. It was incredibly...odd for the girl as she stared at the exact replica of her childhood friend, except he was in more formal clothing. At least his love for blue still stuck. "Y-yeah thanks..." she mumbled as he helped her stand properly in the frilly pink dress.

"My name's Vincent Wright from the River Kingdom, but you can just call me Vince." he beamed. Blinking a few times, it took her around six seconds to register what he had just said to her. "U-uh...and my name's Aika. Nice to meet you."

"Aika..? That's a weird name." when the prince said that, she recalled the first time she moved into the neighborhood and the first time she met Victor. He nearly said the same thing after she had told him her name. It shook her a little, "They're so alike...it's like if you put them in the same clothing it would be impossible to tell the difference..." she thought.

"Huh...anyway, I'm going to play somewhere else. See ya soon Aika!" and with that, he zipped off to another part of the room, leaving her again with a lost expression. "He~y!" a voice screamed in her ear. The girl flinched, and saw Kip with his arms folded. "What are you doing? We need to find a dance partner for you remember?" he reminded. "R-right..." she stuttered.

"I guess _'other world people'_ don't only apply to me, but everyone else as well. So that means..." at that moment, Aika noticed a guy that again, was almost an exact clone of Lucas looking around, as if lost. She sighed, "Their personalities really do reflect each other don't they..." she mumbled to herself as she approached the raven-haired confused-yet-trying-to-hide-it teen. "Hello." she greeted.

"Huh?" he turned and saw her standing beside him. "Uh...hey." the conversation took a swift turn to awkwardness so Aika tried to keep it going. "My name's Aika, what's yours?"

"Luciano." he replied simply.

"...are you lost?" she asked in an attempt for him to talk more.

"Of course not!" he shouted angrily, which is what she expected from him. "Just like Lucas..." she thought.

"Calm down Prince Luciano...I was only teasing." strangely enough, his expression softened, and that surprised Aika since he normally doesn't admit his weakness that quickly. "...oddly...it isn't easy staying mad at you." he muttered, and then he realized that he was spewing some kind of nonsense. "I'm leaving." then his figure blended with the many other people in the ballroom.

The girl could do nothing but think what he had just said. "...maybe counterparts can sometimes share the same feelings as the other..." she thought as Lucas appeared in her mind.

"You should have asked him to be your dance partner!" Kip's voice suddenly cut through her thoughts, which shook her from spacing out. "K-kip...you don't need to shout." she responded.

"I need to or else you wouldn't hear me. Now come on, we need to find you a partner."

"_Now_? You said that we have at least thirty days to the ball right? Can't we just relax and look around?" Aika stared at the rabbit with pleading eyes. After a few seconds, the magical animal couldn't take it anymore, and exhaled in defeat. "Fine fine! But you might as well look around some more. The dinner party doesn't end till around an hour or so."

"Okay...thanks Kip."

"Hmph...what can I do..? The princess would have acted the same way anyhow."

* * *

Throughout the time, she was able to see another person she recognized, Kyle. Or as Kip was saying, his name here was Klaus. Yet still, he was as popular as ever, with all the girls crowding over him. Aika didn't know him that well to begin with, so she decided to move somewhere else...anyway, she only knew him because he was popular.

The girl also leaned in a corner once to rest her legs...and that's when she met another prince. The black-haired female had a feeling she had seen him before...but he was so quiet she probably never had the chance to talk to him in her own world. "Hello..." she greeted.

The male put the book down from his eyes and looked at her. "What do you want?"

"I'm just here to say hi...anyway, my name's Aika. You?"

"...Keifer." he responded as he held up his book again.

"You're not going to talk to other people Keifer..?"

"I prefer a novel thank you very much."

"Uhm...okay then. I'll see you later." the girl didn't feel that went too well, but she couldn't do much...that's how he was, and she couldn't push that. Aika walked back into the crowds and left the prince alone again. Yet for some reason, Keifer looked up and glanced at the girl he had just talked to before muttering something to himself. "...she's...different from the rest..."

To end the party, she saw that everybody was gathering to the middle of the ball room. With the help of Kip, Aika was able to take a peek of what was going on. What she saw fascinated her as much as singing has ever done.

It was Klaus...and another girl who must have been his dance partner doing the waltz...they were so graceful it was hard not to take your eyes off them...it was so amazing...that the black-haired girl couldn't put it to words. It took her breath away...it was just. Simply amazing.

"Kip..? Will I..?"

"Yes...you will." the rabbit stated firmly.

"B-but I...there's a big problem to that then..."

"Why?"

"...I have never danced before."

* * *

**A/N : **Yeah yeah...I was really lazy at the ending parts of this chapter. That's because I did that now, and the first half of it like...what, two weeks ago? Something like that. Anyway, hope it didn't come out as bad as I think.

Please Review~


End file.
